The Chosen Three
by Violet Star
Summary: Another slayer is called when Buffy dies in "The Gift". Buffy and Sailor Moon crossover.
1. A Night On The Town

Title: The Chosen Three

Author: Violet Star

Chapter: 1/?

Summary: Another Slayer is called after Buffy dies in "The Gift".

Time: BTVS- AU halfway into season 7. Sailor Moon- After SMStars

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from BTVS of SM is property of the shows' creators, anything else is mine.

Dbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqp

'The sun is setting and so starts my shift' I thought while watching a particularly beautiful sunset. The Tokyo skyline makes for some of the best views – day or night. The clouds were a wonderful mix of red, orange, and pink colors. And behind the clouds, the sky was such a clear blue. I just wanted time to stop right there at the very boarder between the bright innocent day and the dark evil night. And believe me, there are things wandering at night that are seriously evil.

"Come on Usagi. The sun has set. It's time to go to work." Luna's voice woke me from my daydreaming.

"Alright, let's go." I jumped out of my window into the chilly night air. A few years ago I would have been jumping out of my window at dusk because I had been paged by my senshi and there was a youma that needed to be dusted. Now it is a completely different dusting that needs to be done and none of my senshi know what I am doing. I am the vampire slayer of my generation and my name is Tsukino Usagi.

A little over a year after Galaxia was defeated I started to have very strange dreams about things normal people only see in their worst nightmares. I asked Luna what they were about and she told me of the existence of monsters the likes of which I never knew existed. One night I got a very real demonstration while walking home from a study session Ami had organized. I was attacked by one of the bumpy-faced, fang-toothed, monsters that I recognized from my dreams. Not knowing what was going on, but instinctively knowing what I had to do, I started punching and kicking the thing with more strength and speed than I ever had, even when I was Sailor Moon. I soon had the monster on its back and holding it there when I realized what I was doing and, well, freaked out.

I had never had such skill and grace when fighting a youma, and to tell the truth, I was a little scared of what I had just done. In my moment of confusion and shock the monster, which I now know was a vampire, scrambled up from the dirt and started hightailing it away from me as fast as he could go. Again, instinct kicked in and I knew that I could not let him get away. Grabbing a fallen branch from the ground, I leapt to my feet and chased the vampire until I was close enough and then I shoved the branch so far into his back that it was poking out the other side. Before the demon could turn around and face me, or I could regret what I'd just done, he exploded into a cloud of dust that drifted down to the ground.

That was my first kill, and in the year and a half since then, I have killed so many more.

"Usagi! Pay attention! Come on, I heard something over that way." Luna once again woke me from my musings and started running toward a dark alley. 'Why are they always in dark alleys? They can't choose to attack a well lit street corner every once in a while?' I chased after Luna and reflected on how over the years things really hadn't changed much from fighting one type of monster to another. Upon hearing a scream from the alley I upped my speed a few notches, passed Luna in my haste and found a vampire leaning in for the kill. A woman in her mid- thirties was pinned against the wall and looked at me with a sad, pleading face, begging me to help her.

I went up behind the vampire and patted it on the shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do that? Maybe you would like to try some young, fresh meat." That hardly got its attention, "Come on and get it." I teased him, making some come-hither motion with my hand.

"Why should I try to go after you, girlie; when I could just take this delicious meal here?" The vampire growled with his hand around the woman's throat as he glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Because," I explained in a calm, clear, voice. "If you don't let go of her in the next ten seconds I will shove this pointy little stick in her chest and moon dust your ass till next Tuesday." I waved the object I was talking about in front of his face. At least something managed to get his attention.

The vampire let the woman's neck slip out of his grasp and transformed his face into the image that had haunted my dreams for nearly two years. "Bring it on, you are nothing but a child. This should be fun." He began to move toward me as I backed up slowly.

Suddenly the wall was at my back and I had a mental blank. 'What am I supposed to do now?' was the only thing I could think of. The vamp swung his fist and I automatically ducked. As the brick dust settled around my head I quickly became aware of the weight of the stake in my hand and the moves I knew I was supposed to make came back to me in a flash. Unfortunately I had no way of getting away at the moment and I began to dodge the fists that increasingly came closer and closer to my head. In the process of defending myself, I lost my stake ad I began to think that I might have gotten over my head this time. This guy was larger than any vampire I had faced before and I knew that if I didn't think of a clever way to distract him, my life as Tsukino Usagi would be gone in a heartbeat.

"Usagi, catch!" Luna pushed a long wooden sword toward me when I got knocked to the ground. I rolled over a few times, grabbed the sword, and swung it a few times to get a feel for the weight.

"This is new, Luna. I kind of like it." The vampire noticed my confidence with the new weapon and quickly backpedaled away.

"Damn, another one of those slayers. I just thought you were a cocky little girl." I had backed him up to the end of the alley. "I should just be going now, wouldn't want to wear out my welcome."

"You were never welcome here." I murmured under my breath. I jumped forward and drove the sword through its chest. As the body began to crumble to the ground I heard a whisper coming from behind me that I almost didn't catch.

_From beneath you it devours._

"Hey Luna, did you just hear that?" Luna jumped to the top of the trashcan she was hiding behind. For being my watcher she sure was a scaredy-cat. But don't ever tell that to her face.

"Hear what Usa?"

"Hmm, must have been my imagination. I need to get more sleep. I am almost dead on my feet." To prove my point I gave a big yawn and stretched my arms above my head. "Thank Selene tomorrow is Saturday. I can sleep in for a bit once."

"Well I'm glad you aren't really dead on your feet, but remember what you told the girls earlier today? You promised to meet them for lunch and a day of shopping. They are really worried about you Usa. I still think that you should tell them that you are the Slayer."

"No I won't do it. They deserve a normal life after what they have had to go through. I am not bringing them into another fight. Especially when this one doesn't seem to have an end." I turned and started walking out of the alley. The woman I had saved was long gone.

"Usagi, you are the one who deserves a normal life. You have been through so much already and your friends were with you through it all. At the very least they should be here to help you now." Luna jumped down and followed me to the sidewalk.

I stopped and picked up the small cat. Sometimes my guardian knew what I was feeling better than I thought. But still I was not going to pull the senshi into my new world until it was absolutely necessary.

"Alright Luna, I will tell them about my late-night adventures only when I can't take care of things by myself. Or -" I added so she couldn't budge in with her opinion, "by the end of the school year. Which ever comes first, I promise."

"What if there comes a day when you can't take care of it by yourself and it becomes too late?" Luna's voice had a measure of sadness in it.

"Don't worry Luna, at the first sign of things going bad I will call the senshi and get them to help me. We still have our communicators you know. If there is a time where I do need the help, they are only a button away." I gave Luna a squeeze of confidence and continued heading into town. It was nearing midnight and I still had to do the nightly sweep through the city part, a few cemeteries, and the clubbing district. I had noticed right away that most vampires liked the young blood that could be found in the same spots the youma liked as well. I was always on the lookout for my friends who might have chosen that very night to go out and accidentally gotten snagged by a hungry vampire. I was sure that Makoto could take care of herself in a fight, and probably Rei as well since she had been taking karate classes, but I was really worried about how Ami and Mina would deal if they were to get attacked by a vampire. 'Would their senshi powers work against the demons? Or would they have to fend for themselves.' For some reason mine don't work against vampires but hopefully they wouldn't have the same bad luck.

Fortunately tonight was not the night to worry about such an occasion and after checking the usual places for vampiric activity I decided to go home and sleep for what was left of the night. Which by my watch was only about three hours, but thankfully I didn't have to meet the girls until noon. Luna had already went home after I left the park so I was walking alone when out of nowhere a strange man stepped in front of me and I barely had time to stop before my nose met his chest.

"Beware the shadows. From beneath you it devours." The man looked pretty ordinary. He was wearing a business suit and carried a briefcase but he spoke so softly and quietly that I had to lean in to hear him even being as close as I already was.

I stepped backward after hearing the familiar phrase and shook my head to clear the foggy feeling I had gotten in the man's presence. "That makes no sense. What is 'it'?" I asked but he had already turned and disappeared around the corner. "Fine be that way, I didn't want to talk to you anyway." I called after him.

By now it was nearing three in the morning and though the sun was another three hours away from rising the sky was already starting to get brighter. Along my lazy stroll back to Juuban I began to think about the strange things that happened that night. 'What was that guy talking about? From beneath you it devours? What does that mean…? I heard the same thing after that vampire in the alley was dusted, I know I did. But does it mean there's going to be another powerful enemy or some kind of earth demon?' Climbing in my window, still thinking about crazy messages I was so distracted I didn't notice Luna sleeping on my bed when I pulled down the covers.

"Meoww!!" Luna yelled, flying across the room. "Watch what you are doing girl! I was having a really good dream."

"Was it about Artemis?" I teased. Ever since Galaxia and Chaos were defeated, Luna and Artemis started spending more and more time together. We all knew they would have a relationship in the future but it didn't stop us from getting excited about their budding relationship now. "You like him, admit it." I grabbed by bathroom things and my robe and headed to the bathroom.

"Alright I admit that I like him, but I was NOT dreaming about him. And don't ask again!" Luna and Artemis always got so miffed when we teased them about each other. I caught her last comment before I jumped into the shower and after a few minutes I was back in the bedroom ready for bed. "Fine I won't… tonight." I started giggling hysterically and couldn't stop. "Oh, I really need to get some sleep. I'm turning back into a fourteen year old." I climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. "Good night Luna! Sweet dreams!"

I could have sworn that I heard some foul language coming from Luna's mouth before I drifted off.

* * *

Alright folks, the edited version as I've promised is now up. Not much story wise has been altered, but there have been some pretty major grammatical changes.

I don't want to make any promises, but I'll try to work on the 4th chapter and have it out sometime that first week of the new year.

Please remain patient and I will get back to you as soon as possible.


	2. At The Mall

Title: The Chosen Three

Author: Violet Star

Chapter: 2/?

Rating: PG-15 ('T' on for mild swearing and violent imagery.

Summary: Another Slayer is called after Buffy dies in "The Gift".

Time: BTVS- AU halfway into season 7. Sailor Moon- After SMStars

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from BTVS or SM belongs to the shows' creators, anything else is mine.

dbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqp

"Beep, Beep, Beep."

That was my alarm. I knew it was going off, but after the strangeness of the night before I really didn't want to wake up. "Luna can you turn that off for me? Please, I just want to sleep for a few more minutes." I whined and pulled the covers further over my head, effectively blocking out the light but not the sound.

"Sorry Usagi, I can't do that. It's already11:30 and you need to meet the girls at noon." Luna jumped on my bed and crawled onto my back. "Time to get up." She bit the top of my blanket and started to pull it down. I knew this routine and so I grabbed hold of the corners and held them up past my head. "Usagi, let go this minute! I know you had a late night last night but that's no excuse, you manage to get up in time to go to class on the weekdays. And you've already slept more tonight than you have all week. It is time to get ready and meet your friends at the arcade for lunch. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"It's tempting, but I don't feel like having Rei yell at me again today. Especially if I have to walk around the mall with her all afternoon." I grumbled under my breath. I really didn't feel like it, but I got up and started looking for something to wear that day. I didn't want to wear a dress or skirt so I put on a simple pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt that said 'I am loved' in pink sparkle lettering. I sat down in front of my mirror and began to fix my hair. "It's a good thing I remembered to take a shower last night before I went to sleep. I would never have made it on time."

Luna jumped up to my dresser and sat in front of the mirror. "Yes, you probably would have been late but if you don't get going in the next five minutes you are going to be late anyway.

I finally tucked the last bobby pin in my second bun and patted it to make sure it was secure. "Alright, I'm done, and in record time!" After slipping on a pair of sandals and grabbing my purse from the chair next to the door I ran down stairs with Luna on my heels. "Later Mom! I'm meeting the girls for lunch and shopping at the mall." Mom was in the kitchen making lunch for Shingo and Papa.

"Be back for dinner at six or call if you're eating with the girls." Mom met me in the front hall. "Remember we just replaced that screen door you ruined last week."

"Right. Open door, don't run through it." I reprimanded myself. "Don't worry I'll be back or call, like always!" I pushed the door open and held it there barely long enough for Luna to scramble through. Once I was out on the sidewalk in front of the house I checked my watch and noticed it was almost noon. "Crap, ten minutes! Even running at slayer speed I'm still barely going to make it." I snatched up Luna, slipped her into my extra large purse and made a break for it toward the mall, which was inconveniently located on the other side of town. 'Why did I have to argue with Luna this morning? I am in the third year of high school now. I have to prove to the girls that I am changing; show them that I can be on time for once. Without actually showing them how much I have changed.'

On my way to the mall I ran past the Crown Arcade and out of habit glanced inside. My eyes quickly scanned the interior and fell on the group's usual booth. I didn't notice anything unusual right away but once I had gone a few steps further down the street my brain caught up with my feet and turned myself around. "Oh, right, we were supposed to meet at he arcade for lunch, I almost forgot." As I approached the door I had to pause for a moment to remind myself 'Everyone is expecting you to have grown up now that you're in high school Usagi, that includes being on time. Don't make a fuss if Rei yells, just brush it off. Now big smile and here we go!'

When I burst through the door I bent over in exhaustion. I couldn't let the others know that I wasn't at all tired. In fact I probably could have kept going all the way to the all and not be tired. "There you are Odango Atama! Late, like always." Rei teased. I just shrugged at her and slipped into the booth next to Ami.

"Actually she's not late, she's two minutes early." Makoto was looking at her watch.

Rei glared down to her and mouthed something that looked like, "Thanks a lot."

"Look, it's not like you've never been one minute late for anything in your life." I tried to rationalize with Rei, but by this point our fights had become more routine than anything so I knew we were just having fun.

"How does that saying go again? 'Better late than early'?" asked Minako. The rest of us tried to hide our grins, but it was hard.

"No Mina, the saying goes 'Better late than never'." Ami corrected Mina and rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't want anything different today Usagi. I already ordered for you. Strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger with everything, correct?"

"Yep! Thanks Ami-Chan." I was very thankful that she thought to order for me but what I was really craving ever since becoming the slayer was a nice big, salad. I knew that wouldn't go over well with the girls, especially Makoto and Rei. Rei would tease me till I died for eating healthy and Makoto would be heartbroken thinking that I didn't want to eat her food anymore. It wasn't that I didn't like junk food any longer, but after a late night of slaying all I really craved was a great big salad, or at least an apple. Luna tried explaining it to me – something to do with increased metabolism is making me hungry and greasy burgers are just not filling me up anymore, but honestly, I wasn't listening.

"Usagi, did you hear what I said?" Minako's question brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you looking for something in particular at the mall today?"

"Oh… no not really. I don't have that much money actually. Just window shopping for me today." I frowned, thinking about the fleece lined leather jacket I saw last week. It looked so warm and with the nights getting colder I didn't want to give up fashion for warmth, even while slaying. Unfortunately that thing cost more than all the money I would have if I could save five months worth of my allowance. And that's a big IF I could save all my money for five months.

"OK, I don't have any money either. We'll window shop together." said Makoto. "Ever since we stopped fighting youma every night, and we actually have time to go shopping, we don't seem to have as much money." Minako shook her head in agreement.

"Alright, food's here." Rei interrupted our musings as Motoki came over with a tray piled full with our orders. "Thanks Motoki. Can you get us some more napkins too?"

"Sure anything else ladies?" With a 'No thanks' all around he left. As he turned away Minako leaned over and around Rei to get a good look at Motoki's backside.

"Mina, that's disrespectful. I thought you had better manners than that." Ami chided.

"Oh come on Ami, you can't tell me you haven't checked out Motoki, ever." When a light blush crept up Ami's face we all knew the answer and burst out laughing. We knew the others in the arcade were probably looking at us like we'd grown three extra heads a piece but if they were, they didn't know that this was how we acted all the time.

After a few minutes of calm and silence while we scarfed down our food, we started gathering our purses and pulling out money to cover the bill.

"I guess I can't actually buy anything either," Minako pouted, "I just ran out of money."

"Me too.' said Rei. "Ami, do you have money?" Ami nodded her head shyly. She was always the best at saving money. Rei looked around the table, "I guess it is window shopping for the rest of us then."

With that we got up, paid and headed outside.

dbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqpdbqp

As the rest of the senshi were walking into a clothing store I stood in the causeway, staring at the jacket I wanted so much.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I noticed a strangely dressed man trying to hide behind a bush. I felt as though something was watching me all day and I noticed that this guy was giving out some very evil vibes.

"Hey guys! You keep shopping, I have to go to the restroom. I'll catch up to you later." I called into the store. After hearing a muffled see you later that sounded like it came from Ami, I started walking faster and faster toward the nearest uncrowded exit. I suppose that was better than being out front where someone could get hurt, but even after dusting vampires in dark places, I was still kind of uneasy when fighting somewhere I wasn't fairly familiar with.

As I got acquainted with the back entrance to the mall – the one the loading trucks used – the hooded man who was following me inside came through the door followed by two others like him. "I didn't realize this was a party? Can I bring my friends too?" I asked sarcastically from the rooftop where I was standing. At once they all pulled their hoods back and I had to bite back a shout of surprise. 'Ahh! They have no eyes!! That's crazy! Who are these people?'

I jumped down from the rooftop and knocked one of the strangers to the ground. I punched the one on the left then ducked an attack from the one on the right who was wielding a nifty pair of daggers – if I do say so myself. I swept my foot out and kicked down the guy on the left who had bounced back after the punch.

The one I landed on pulled out his own pair of daggers and made a jab at me. I grabbed his wrists hard and forced him to drop the daggers. Now that I had weapons in my hands I felt more at ease and turned to the guy coming at me from the left and shoved a dagger deep into his chest. I could tell that the one who got his feet knocked out from under him was going to try to get me in the back so I spun around and got him with the other dagger. As the third was trying to get away I grabbed a dagger one of the first two had dropped and threw it, hitting him square in the back.

I stood up and took a look around. "Well they were definitely not vampires." I mumbled aloud. "Luna, are you alright?" I turned to my oversized purse that I dropped just outside the door.

"I'm fine, are you hurt?" she asked and I looked down at my left arm where a small trickle of blood was dripping. I could already feel a small stinging which meant my slayer strength was starting to heal the cut.

"It's just a little cut. I'll need to wash off the blood in the restroom but I'll be fine." I picked up my purse and headed back inside to find the restrooms. "Do you know who those men might have been?"

"Sorry, I have no idea. Were they demonic?"

I nodded. "I felt a negative energy around them and they weren't after an innocent, that's for sure. I thought I felt someone watching me all day, waiting for the right time to attack. I can only assume that those guys were my stalkers. But I don't understand how they knew who I am?" I pulled open the door of the restroom.

"They must have some kind of demonic-slayer sixth sense. Like the reverse of yours." Luna suggested.

A few moments later, after I left the restroom, the senshi spotted me from a table in the food court. "There you are Odango, we thought you might have flushed yourself down the toilet." Rei teased. "We were just about to check on you."

Minako and Makoto sighed and turned to me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You were in there for a while."

"I'm fine." I answered, "Where's Ami?"

"She said she had to go get something from the media store. Something about having run out of memory…" Mina cocked her head to the side and got a funny look on her face, "but if she had run out of memory how did she remember she needed more?" Minako was clueless as always.

I glanced at my watch and was surprised at how late it had gotten. "Hey guys I need to get home for dinner tonight and it's already 5:30."

"See you Usa, call us later on the communicator. Maybe we can have a sleepover at Rei's tonight."

"I will, see you later!" I called over my shoulder "I didn't realize how much a day of shopping could take out of a girl." I remarked to Luna once we were out of the mall.

"Well there were those demons you fought. They were do different, it probably took a lot of your energy fighting them." Luna jumped out of my purse and onto my shoulder. We've only seen vampires around here before."

"You mean there are other monsters besides vampires out there!" On one level I realized this had to be true, I just didn't expect to be facing them right away.

"Obviously – you just fought some today." Strangely Luna's voice had an edge of nervousness.

"Right. But why would they come out now? Why haven't we seen them before if they really were out there?" We turned onto our street and I paused under a street lamp.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "So are you going to call the girls tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I am. We haven't had a proper sleepover in a long time. It would be nice to spend the night with the girls again." At that moment my stomach gurgled loudly and Luna snorted back a giggle. "I am so hungry. Thank Selene we're almost home. I could eat an elephant."

"When aren't you hungry enough to eat an elephant?"

"Very funny Luna. You are starting to sound like Rei. I'm going to be sure to remind Minako to bring along Artemis." I winked at Luna and giggled as I ran up to my front door.

* * *


	3. Sleepover Interrupted

Chosen Three - Ch 3

Title: The Chosen Three

Author: Violet Star

Chapter: 3/?

Summary: Another Slayer is called after Buffy dies in "The Gift".

Time: BTVS- AU halfway into season 7. Sailor Moon- After SMStars

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing you recognize from either show. Anything you do not recognize is mine. All lines from the Buffy segments are taken directly from the BuffyWorld website and their episode transcripts.

Notes: Alright, so I know that the characters seem a little off, i.e. Usagi seems and acts 'smarter' than she does in the anime/magna BUT think about it, she's grown up a lot since then. She's now almost 18 years old not 13/14, and besides having had a lot of life changing experiences as Sailor Moon she's now the Slayer and has to deal with vampires and other deadly things that go bump in the night, by herself. Anybody is going to grow up and change a little bit when dealing with things like that. And if you think otherwise *shrugs*, it's a free world, you don't have to read my story.

Updated/Edited: 4/19/12

* * *

"There you are Usa!" Rei shouted when I got to the top of the temple steps. "I was almost thinking you were going to back out on us tonight." Rei lowered her voice a notch. "Artemis is here, did you make sure Luna came?"

"Of course, do you think I would miss the opportunity to see her and Artemis together?" I handed her my overnight bag when she offered to carry it. "I also have the chips and soda for snacks. You didn't forget the chocolate, did you?"

It had been such a long time since the five of us had gotten together for a big sleepover; snacks, movies, and scary stories; everything had been taken care of for that night. Rei was obviously in charge of the place to sleep and she also bought some chocolate for us. Ami volunteered to get some movies with Makoto and Minako was bringing over some music.

At Rei's we all gathered in the bedroom/living room. The wall between her bedroom and the living room could fold away and we were able to spread out more when we had sleepovers. Grandpa Hino thankfully retreated willingly from the living room for the night.

When we all had spread out our sleeping bags and pillows we took turns changing in the restroom and soon we were ready to choose the first movie of the night. Often times we had tried to stay up all night long watching one movie after another, but most nights everyone had fallen asleep before we could start a third.

That night, after a lot of bickering back and forth we finally settled on watching The Princess Bride. The movie seemed to have a little bit of everything that each of us wanted to watch. Mina and I wanted to see a romantic movie, but Rei and Makoto wanted to watch something with more physical action. Like usual, Ami never picked a side but safely avoided any kind of confrontation by suggesting something everyone would like.

It was only a little while into the movie – something about insane cliffs – and I finally couldn't ignore the pressing feeling any longer. The same feeling I'd had in the mall earlier. This time there were at least four creatures lurking outside around Rei's home.

"Hey minna, I'm going to the bathroom. That soda must have gone right through me." I excused myself from the room. No one really noticed, they were all so wrapped up in the movie. I passed by Luna and Artemis snuggled next to each other on a cushion by the window. It looked like they had started watching the movie but at the moment they were sound asleep. 'I'll tell Luna about the demons later. She needs some time for herself. Besides, there aren't that many, I can take 'em!'

Next to the door were my shoes and I slipped them on as I grabbed my jacket from a hook right above them. It was early November and the night air was starting to get chilly.

Once outside I could sense six of the same demons from earlier. Two were to my left, one in front and the others coming up on my right.

Since I normally didn't fight demons in the daytime, I wasn't fully prepared for the attack at the mall today and that was why I didn't have any weapons on me. When I was packing for the sleepover Luna suggested I put an axe or something of the sort in my sub space pocket just incase I ran into more of them in the future. After a little flip-di-do on Luna's part I was owner of a shiny new weapon.

Reaching into my sub-space pocket now I pulled out the beautifully carved double-sided axe with the symbol of the moon etched in to the top of the handle. I swung it effortlessly to get a feel for the new weapon and not surprisingly the demons took a unanimous step back.

I flashed a quick grin and before any of them knew it, the first one on my left was headless and the one behind him had a huge gash on his chest. One from my right and one from the front had their daggers in hand and decided to attack me as one.

"Boys, what do you think you are trying to do? Didn't anyone warn you? I am the Slayer. You know, the chosen one?" I taunted them. "You can't win against me."

* * *

On the other side of the world a young man is seen walking up the front steps of the Summers' home in Sunnydale, California. When the bell rings Willow is the first to open the door and speak to R.J. "Oh you must be him." Said Willow with the door braced open only a foot. There was no way she was letting him in the house.

R.J. seemed a little nervous and scuffed his foot on the welcome mat. "I was looking for Buffy, Ms. Summers."

"Buffy's not here, go away!" Willow burst out.

"Are you sure?" R.J. pleaded and took a step closer to the door. Willow braced herself and closed the door by a few inches as Anya came up behind her.

"No Buffy for you. Leave quickly now." Anya made a shooing motion from above Willow's head.

"Oh… OK. Tell her to call me." R.J. turned and walked away. Willow and Anya gave each other satisfied grins.

"Man…" Willow looked ready to melt in her shoes. The spell surrounding R.J. had quickly taken over.

"Good thing Buffy and Dawn are upstairs. If they only knew he was here…" Anya had also been affected by the spell and the stars in her eyes were only just beginning to blind her.

Later that night, Anya and Willow had succumbed entirely to the spell and were arguing about who loved R.J. most.

"But you don't even know him!" Willow screeched.

"Yes, I do. I looked into him and saw his soul."

"He was walking away – so unless his soul was in his ass" Willow countered.

Anya interrupted Willow "A.J. is my best friend and my dearest darling."

"It's R.J. and what you were picking up on was he deep caring and devotion to me." Their argument had quickly escalated to a screaming match and had brought Buffy and Dawn downstairs to investigate.

"What? No! You two can't do this." Dawn whispered in complete despair.

Buffy tried to rationalize with Willow by reminding her that she was a gay woman, and R.J. was not. But Willow wouldn't hear any of Buffy's argument. "It isn't about his physical presence. It's about his heart."

Anya butted in then. "His physical presence has a penis."

"I can work around it!" Willow yelled.

By this point no one was paying any attention to Dawn. She was the first girl to fall under R.J.'s spell and the one most effected by it as well. "This isn't fair! How can you be doing this to me?"

Buffy reminded everyone that what the girls were feeling was because of a spell but they all denied being under an enchantment. After more bickering about who loved the boy more, each girl took off on her own to prove once and for all who deserved to be with R.J.

Buffy decided that she should kill the principal of the high school to prove what lengths she would go for love. Willow thought that if she could change him from male to female, she would show the others that she loved him more. Anya wanted to prove her love with money and quickly prepared to rob a few banks down town. Dawn, having been ignored by her family and yelled at by her sister, thought that if she couldn't have R.J. to her self then life wasn't worth living.

However before Willow could get her spell up and running she was interrupted by Xander and Spike who were quickly informed about the situation. They rushed to the school to stop Buffy and Spike managed to wrestle the bazooka out of Buffy's hands just as she was going to launch it at the principal.

Willow and Xander were concerned with where Dawn had gone. And when Buffy came across them in front of the school Willow had already begun a locator spell.

"Human variety. Almost done." Willow was concentrating on the magical items in front of her.

Buffy and Willow had still not been broken from the spell but as soon as they found Dawn sacrificing herself on the train tracks, Buffy jumped to her rescue. Luckily, Buffy grabbed Dawn off of the tracks just seconds before the on-coming train would have hit Dawn.

"What were you doing? I mean, what is this?"

"It doesn't matter?"

Buffy was furious with Dawn, unfortunately she was still under the spell of the jacket. "This is the plan? You're going to seal R.J. by being trisected?"

Dawn looked heartbroken. "What am I going to compete with you? You're older, and hotter, and have sex that's rough, and kill people. I don't have any of that stuff. But if I did this than his whole life he'd know there was someone that loved him so much they'd give up their life."

"Dawn…"

"And it would be true… forever."

"Dawn, no guy is worth your life, not ever."

"R.J. is, and don't say he isn't. Look at what you were willing to do."

Buffy looked astonished and grabbed her sister in a big hug. "Dawn, I would give him to you in a second if I could." Buffy began to cry. "That's how much you are scaring me."

Now it was Dawn's turn to look astonished. "But I- I thought you wanted him for you."

"Nah, well, yeah." Buffy admitted. "My God, that boy is hot. Sorry. I think I might be under a spell here."

"I hear ya."

Once every one had reconvened at the Summers' home they burnt the jacket in the fireplace and remarked on how stupid each of them felt for doing what they did.

Although, Buffy was curious about one more thing, "Xander be honest. You didn't, you know, think about slipping that jacket on just a little bit?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it didn't fit."

Anya looked like nervous. She sill hadn't told every one about what she had done. "We cannot be responsible for anything we did morally or, you know, legally…"

"Come on Anya, tell us what you can't believe you almost did." Willow prompted the ex-vengeance demon.

"Almost what now?" Anya played dumb.

"No, you can't be the only not embarrassed one. What did you do?"

Anya stumbled and stuttered for a moment. "I, uh, wrote a poem. An epic poem… comparing him to a daisy, and a tower, and a lake."

Then over the radio the morning news was being broadcasted. "And now the latest on Sunnydales' late night bandit who is still at large. A masked thief held up a number of large businesses last night…" Before it could go any further, Anya jumped up and turned off the radio.

"Alright, ice cream. Who wants some? My treat."

* * *

I quickly took down the next three demons and had thrown the final one over my shoulder into a tree when I heard the door behind me slide open and someone stepped outside.

I couldn't tell right away who it was, but I was sure that there was going to be some explaining to do.

I sighed.

"Just a minute, let me get this last one, then we'll talk." I said to the person on the stoop without looking behind me. I didn't want to know who it was that discovered my secret already.

I ran over to where the fourth demon was climbing up from the ground. As he stood up I swung my axe into his chest and pinned him to the tree trunk.

I turned around slowly, not knowing who I expected to be watching me. And instead of the one girl I had thought was standing there, all four of them were gaping at me with wide eyes and slack jaws.


End file.
